1. Field of the Invention
A portable humidifier of the type which pumps water over a vertical honeycomb filter, provides a visual indication of water flow, and has a dual use motor to pump water to the filter, and to move moisture laden air therefrom by forced air flow.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
With the ever increasing advances in the insulation of buildings and improvements in air flow for heating and cooling, the control of humidity in such buildings has become increasingly important. Humidifiers have been used in the air circulation systems, but do not always provide the desired level of humidification in all areas of the building. Portable humidifiers, which add moisture to the building environment at selected locations, can by varying the supplied moisture, increase the comfort level of persons in the building environment, and reduce the total energy requirement.
The prior art portable humidifiers usually relied on a wick-like structure which was in contact with a supply of water. The wick absorbed water by capillary action, and air forced through the filter picked up this moisture and carried it into the building environment.
The efficiency of this device leaves a lot to be desired. It limits the amount of moisture to the absorption rate by capillary action of the filter material. In terms of increasing the comfort level of the environment, many persons would like a visual indication that the humidifier is in operation. Some devices have ribbons placed in the air output stream to indicate operation, but this addition does not indicate whether any moisture is being supplied to the environment. Without a visual indication of the presence of water, the humidifier can go dry or become ineffective without the user becoming aware. In addition, standing water with which the wick is in contact often becomes stagnant, and picks up mold and bacteria. Also, minerals in the stagnant water can impede the capillary action of the wick and cause it to become ineffective.
The portable humidifier of the invention provides a visual confirmation to an observer of the volume of the water flowing through the unit. The increased volume of water in the filter allows for increased moisture transfer to the air, and increased humidity in the living environment. The constant circulation of water by the pump through the filters, and within the water reservoir obviates the problems associated with stagnant water in the filter of wicking type humidifiers, and provides other advantages.